Conventionally, the variable turbocharger described in Patent Literature 1 below is known as technology in this field. This turbocharger is equipped with a plurality of nozzle vanes that are arranged at a nozzle part of a turbine in a housing, and a drive mechanism that allows the nozzle vanes to pivot to adjust opening degrees of the nozzle vanes.